greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Mercy
History Origin Also known as Ater Clemtia, the Black Mercy were a species of parasitic plants that were native to a world in Space Sector 2811. Their origins were traced to being the empathic offspring of the planet known as Mother Mercy and were seeded by her upon maturity whereupon they were sent into the stars on a mission to alleviate the pain and suffering felt by the sick or by the dying. Mongul At some point, the tyrant Mongul I discovered the home planet of the Black Mercy plants whereupon he began harvesting them for a more sinister purpose. Twisting the creatures, he intended for the plants to be a killing tool and thus distorted their true original purpose by making them infect healthy hosts whereupon they slowly began destroying their victims. At the time of his harvest, Mother Mercy decided not to reveal her true nature and simply allowed the supervillain to continue upon his goal. He used the plants in his battles against Superman and the Justice League until he stopped coming as a result of his death. However, in time, his son came to the world and continued his father's usage of the Black Mercy plants. Mongul II later travelled to the planet Earth in order to accomplish his deceased fathers wishes of conquering that world. With him, he brought a number of Black Mercy plants which infected animals and beings in a farm on the planet. Hal Jordan and Green Arrow after arriving in the field discovered a large number of Black Mercy plants which had infected the cows in the region. Mongul II ensured that the plants had plenty of water and "food" by allowing them to infest the native Humans in the region. During a fight with Mongul II, Hal Jordan attempted to burn the Black Mercy plants but during the skirmish both him and Green Arrow where infected by the creatures who made them live in a dream-like state. Sinestro Corps After the Sinestro Corps War, Mongul II discovered a Qwardian Power Ring whereupon he became a powerful member within the leaderless Sinestro Corps. Using his new power ring, he genetically altered a number of Black Mercy plants which transformed them from weaving dreams within their hosts to making them instilling great fear on their victims. They were used against a number of members of the Green Lantern Corps which were investigating Mongul II's operations where they infected Sodam Yat and Arisia. Powers and Abilities *'Parasiticism' : it had the capacity of feeding of the bioelectrical aura of a host organism until it died. It accomplished this feat by attaching to its prey with the main roots that consisted of needle-like vines which entered the skin of the host whereupon it fused with the nervous system. They left the host in a state of euphoria whereupon the plants slowly killed the host as it fed from the feelings generated by its victims. **'Dream World' : after infecting a host and wrapping their tendrils onto them, the plants began altering the visual perceptions of their victim leaving them in a dream-like state where their fondest desires as well as wishes came true. This left them trapped within their own bodies which were in a near vegetative state whilst the plants began to slowly feed off their dreams until the hosts died. **'Nightmares' : when they were manipulated by a Qwardian power ring which distorted their natural talents, the plants were changed with a new ability of making their hosts live in a nightmare state where their deepest as well as darkest fears came into reality. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Mercy *http://www.comicvine.com/black-mercy/18-54815/ *http://www.dcuguide.com/who.php?name=blackmercy Category:Races Category:Items